


Принарядившись

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/M, Kwami Swap, Vaginal Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Из сборника Noble's 2018 Smutember Prompt Fills. Тема: обмен квами ау, АдриКошка
Kudos: 2





	Принарядившись

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Noble's 2018 Smutember Prompt Fills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861600) by [Noble_Nook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook). 



— Вечер добрый всем _красавчикам_ , — мурлыкнула Черная Кошка, приветствуя мужа. Она вернулась раньше на несколько часов. — Как твой день?

— О, ну знаешь, — Адриан с улыбкой пересек комнату, завороженно наблюдая за качающимся хвостом.

— Конечно, знаю, — зеленые глаза блеснули в закатном солнце, льющемся через окна. — Но все равно хочу услышать, — она улыбнулась.

— День прошел неплохо, фотосессии отменили из-за двух нападений, — Адриан потер шею. — Все равно они были отстойнее некуда.

— И не говори, — Кошка со своей привычной грацией спрыгнула с комода. — Ты был великолепен, — она мягко приблизилась и провела коготком по его груди. — Как и всегда.

— Киса, прекрати, я краснею, — усмехнулся Адриан, мягко проводя подушечкой большого пальца по ее подбородку, а затем и краю губ.

— Я так и хотела, — она обняла его за спину и втянула — не переставая посмеиваться — в медленный, игривый поцелуй.

Даже со всей уверенностью, выросшей в их отношениях, она все равно покраснела, когда Адриан обнял ее в ответ. Даже спустя столько лет сердце будто таяло от обволакивающего тепла.

— Кроме того… — Адриан погладил ее по голове, мягко глядя на хитро улыбающуюся Кошку. — Кажется мне, ночь будет длинной.

Она игралась с красно-черными гвоздиками, хвост мягко обернулся вокруг лодыжки, пока они вальсировали на месте.

— И с чего ты взял, красавчик?

— Потому что если ты принарядилась, значит, чего-то _хочешь_ …

Адриан, смутившись, подхватил ее за поясницу, подцепил колокольчик у нее на шее.

— Да? — кошачьи ушки навострились. — И… чего я хочу по-твоему, хм?

Адриан вдруг покраснел, вдруг вспоминая, как он вымотался, когда она в последний раз так набросилась на него.

— Эм, учитывая, что случилось в прошлый раз… могу только представить, — он нервно усмехнулся и вздрогнул — коготки начали перебирать край джинсов.

— Не сомневаюсь в твоем воображении, — протянула Кошка, медленно подталкивая его к кровати. — Но… хочу услышать, что ты там придумал, жучок. — Она чуть толкнула его, усаживая на кровать, затем села к нему на колени. — Ведь у тебя самые _лучшие_ идеи.

— Ух, я… ну… — Адриан запинался, ощущая, как на нем ритмично ерзают. — В тот раз… мы, эм… мы…

— Мы _что_? — хихикнула Кошка. — Давай же, Адриан. Язык прикусил? — Она куснула его за подбородок. — Могу устроить.

Адриан заерзал, вцепляясь в обтянутые черной кожей бедра, что даже материал скрипнул.

— Ты хочешь, хм… — он не слишком убедительно улыбнулся. — Заняться сексом.

Кошка провела языком по его щеке и улыбнулась в ответ.

— Почти угадал, — она щелкнула его по носу и заставила поднять руки, чтобы стянуть верх. — Но я думала о кое-чем… более грязном.

— «Почти» — тоже ведь считается?.. — усмехнулся он, а она принялась сильнее о него тереться, заметно налегая на область паха.

Его перебил коготок на губах.

— М-х, посмотрим, но… я хочу, чтобы ты это сказал, жучок, — мурлыкнула Кошка, обводя пальцем чужие губы. — Давай, скажи мне, чего я хочу.

Адриан глубоко вдохнул, стараясь не запнуться посреди признания, которые ей всегда удавалось из него вытянуть. Не важно, как долго они были вместе, сколько всего сделали, и с какой бы любовью он ни смотрел в ее затуманенный зеленый взгляд, ему все еще было нелегко произнести очевидный ответ.

— Ты хочешь… — он сосредоточился настолько, насколько это было возможно с сидящей на нем героиней в кожаном костюме. — Стянуть с меня штаны и…

— И? — Кошка с удовольствием провела когтем по его груди, оставляя на коже отметину, и немного расстегнула молнию на своем костюме.

— Ты хочешь снять с меня штаны и… — Адриан огляделся, затем позволил себе встретиться с ней взглядом. — Отсосать мне.

Несмотря на смущенный румянец, заливший лицо, Кошка не переставала улыбаться и тихонько соскользнула с чужих колен на ноги.

— Как продуманно, _мой принц_ , — мурлыкнула она, гладя чужую обнаженную грудь, пока ее пальцы не наткнулись на пряжку ремня и не принялись расстегивать. — Но… если ты настаиваешь, — Кошка звякнула пуговицей джинсов и расстегнула их, стягивая вниз и одновременно опускаясь на колени.

— М-м-м, тебе идет, — заметила она, поигрывая светло-розовыми боксерами, и провела пальцем по отпечатку лапы, вышитому на промежности.

— Да, у меня… работает прекрасный дизайнер, — ехидно усмехнулся Адриан, прикусывая верхнюю губу, пока Кошка играла с тканью.

— А ты не скупишься на похвалу, — муркнула она, ловко стягивая белье.

— Ко… _Кошечка,_ — Адриан запрокинул голову, чувствуя, как она берет в руку член и целует внизу живота, оставляя черный отпечаток губ.

— Я должна пометить свою территорию, красавчик, — задумчиво протянула она, оставляя краткие поцелуи на коже. — И моя территория — _ты.  
_  
Ее глаза опасно блеснули.

Адриан убрал волосы с ее лица, его пальцы вздрагивали, мягко утопая в черных локонах.

— Н-х… как скажешь, — подыграл он, краснея.

— М-х-х, похоже не стоит слишком долго играть с едой, — черный хвост обвился вокруг бедра, холодя разгоряченную кожу. — Какой милый член, — Кошка прижалась к основанию губами, пачкая кожу, а затем медленно начала двигать рукой.

— Ах, можно мне… ты знаешь, — Адриан с трудом произносил слова, живот сладко тянуло, и с каждым движением чужой руки, все сильнее.

Кошка облизала головку, а затем губы.

— Когда я тебе отказывала, жучок? — хихикнула она, разрешая запустить пальцы в длинные струящиеся волосы.

Убедившись, что ему хорошо, Кошка начала в открытую обрабатывать член, прикусывая и посасывая кожу, распаляя к тому моменту, когда она наконец начала его сосать.

— М-м-х, — простонала она на члене. — Вкус что надо, жучок, — она усмехнулась полным ртом слюны и смазки.

— Хах, ты, н-х, ты, кажется, это уже говорила, — Адриан с нежностью обвел большим пальцем у нее за ухом. — Пару… сотен раз.

Кошка, не переставая ухмыляться, мерно двигала головой, и мурлыканье становилось все громче с каждым движением. Адриан просто откинул голову назад и наслаждался ощущением ее рта. Из его горла вырывались стоны, пока Кошка ритмично насаживалась горлом на его член.

— _Minou…_ — отрывисто пробормотал он, скользнув рукой на ее затылок, чтобы поддержать ритм. — Ты так в этом хороша.

Со всем воодушевлением мира, Кошка ускорилась, измазывая черной помадой его основание члена всякий раз, когда она со смачным звуком целиком брала его в рот. Его смущенного, напряженного лица хватало ей, чтобы заставить его кончить прямо здесь и сейчас, но она решила сегодня немного потянуть.

— М-м-х, Адриан… — Кошка выпустила член изо рта, и что бы она только ни задумала, оно тут же испарилось из головы, как только она подняла на Адриана глаза.

Она собиралась его еще немного помучить, но поняла, что пропала, глядя на него, такого вздрагивающего от удовольствия, обнаженного, взмокшего, подсвеченного лучами закатного солнца. Она чувствовала, что в который раз заново влюблялась в него.

— Ох... — Кошка машинально прикрыла лицо. — Ледибаг…

Ей перехватило дыхание.

_— Иди ко мне._

Адриан приходил в себя, пока эти слова эхом звучали в голове и заставляли сердце биться чаще, и ощущения обострялись под ее нежным взглядом, и бликами, подсвечивающими и черный костюм. Они смотрели друг на друга, перевозбужденные, влюбленные по уши и краснющие, как сущие подростки. Тихо хихикающие от всеобъемлющей чистой любви, абсолютно забыв, что он вообще-то голый, а ее лицо блестит от слюны и смазки.

— Ха… кхм, — Адриан зажмурил глаза, словно пытаясь вернуться в настоящее, и вытер лоб рубашкой, натягивая ее обратно. — Вставай, Киса, — он игриво щелкнул пальцами и встал сам, боксеры сами соскользнули на пол.

— Хорошо, — Кошка с усмешкой поднялась на ноги и поцеловала его, торопливо вынимая из шлевок свой хвост-ремень. — _Мой принц._

Коротко усмехнувшись, Адриан расстегнул ее костюм и стянул его с плеч, пока не обнажил ее грудь.

— Я люблю тебя, Маринетт, — выдохнул он.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, _жучок_ , — она мягко куснула его, мурча — он увлеченно мял ее грудь. — А теперь… — Кошка отстранилась и протянула ему свой хвост-ремень. — Свяжи меня и оттрахай.

Адриан сглотнул и ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как она разворачивается и устраивает руки за спиной.

— На стол, — шепнул он ей в ухо, лаская ей живот и направляя к столу.

Она снова вильнула бедрами, остановившись, когда они в очередной раз оказались лицом друг к другу.

— Чтобы кончил внутрь, понял? — протянула Кошка, когда ее схватили за задницу.

— Ну… — он смахнул ненужное со стола и уложил туда Кошку. — Если киска хочет молока, — Адриан развел ей ноги и толкнулся внутрь.

— _Да!_ _Ж-жестче!  
_  
Адриан крепко держал ее на месте, набирая скорость, звуки шлепков громко разносились по комнате, и скорее всего, по всему дому.

— Черт! — выдохнул Адриан — она подняла ногу и вжала его в ягодицы. — Черт, minou!

Ее глаза исчезли под маской, Кошка запрокинула голову, не в силах выдать ничего кроме мурчания и редких вскриков его имени, пока он старательно трахал ее.

— Кошка! — он начал сбиваться, ногтями вжимаясь в сбившийся костюм на талии, лицо у него скорчилось в гримасу, и спустя несколько толчков он понял, что кончает.

— Ох, Ледибаг… — отозвалась Кошка, ощущая это, и сжалась вокруг члена, пока тот не спустил все до последней капли.

Адриан обессиленно рухнул на локти, прижимая к разгоряченному телу.

— Киса… — выдохнул он, неторопливо целуя ее в губы, пока она тоже приходила в себя.

Ее руки снова нашли его спину и, потершись о нее, потянули вниз, — его взмокшая, вздымающаяся грудь оказалась прижатой к ее груди.

— Ты лучший, — заключила Кошка, тихонько облизывая ему висок.

— Даже… да не знаю, — Адриан выдавил усмешку. — То есть, ты же не кончила.

— М-м-х, ценю твое беспокойство, жучок, — она обхватила его под подбородком. — Но сегодня мне… достаточно было просто смотреть.

Подушечки его пальцев пританцовывали у уголка чужих губ, заставляя ее мурчать.

— Н-х, но… — пробормотал он, целуя ее в щеку. — Я хочу, чтобы ты кончила, — ее игривым тоном сказал Адриан.

Кошка растянулась в ухмылке.

— Вот что я скажу тебе, жучок, — она оттолкнула его и села на столе, свесив ноги. — Мы помоемся, перекусим…

Она тихо прошептала что-то под нос, и внезапно ее омыла зеленая вспышка. Тут же из комнаты юркнуло что-то черное.

— А потом… — свет угас, Маринетт сидела обнаженная, лишь на пальце рядом с обручальным кольцом блеснул Камень Чудес. — Мы сделаем, как ты захочешь.

Адриан обнял ее за плечи и закрепил сделку горячим поцелуем в теплые, родные губы.

Иллюстрация от lunsinnn:  <https://twitter.com/lunsinnn/status/1074399389593034753?s=21>


End file.
